Cendres
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Aventures][Deathfic][AU] C'est une journée grise, grise comme un ciel vide, grise comme une pierre, grise comme des cendres. Les Aventuriers disent adieu à l'un d'entre eux après un long chemin parcouru ensemble. C'est ensemble qu'ils endurent ce moment privé qui gravera à jamais le sourire de leur ami dans leur mémoire.


**Avant propos**

 **Hello ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sorti de fanfiction hors de mon recueil ou des drabbles Disgaea !**  
 **Cependant, cette fanfiction mérite d'être seule. En fait, elle le doit. Oui c'est du ship et une deathfic, mais elle ne peut pas être avec le grimoire. Elle doit être toute seule.**  
 **Cette fanfiction est très personnelle, et c'est pour cela que je préfère que les commentaires la concernant ne soient pas mêlés à ceux concernant les autres fictions Aventures du grimoire.**  
 **Ecrire ça a été, je le pense, extrêmement bénéfique. En la partageant, j'ai un peu l'impression de vous laisser une fenêtre vers tout ce que je préfère laisser caché, donc profitez-en bien, je ne pense pas que je mettrai en ligne beaucoup de fanfictions comme celle-ci.**  
 **Surtout, merci beaucoup à Lulukaw pour sa bêta-lecture qui m'a bien aidé ! Coeurs sur toi !**  
 **Enfin bon, maintenant que j'ai terminé mon petit blabla habituel, je vous laisse lire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Si jamais c'est le cas ou que vous souhaitez tout simplement partager votre avis, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même pour critiquer si c'est constructif. J'essaierai de répondre à tout le monde si j'en trouve le temps.**

* * *

Un pas après l'autre. Le soleil brille, l'air souffle paisiblement. Dans le ciel, quelques nuages s'amassent et s'endorment côte à côte. Une odeur de jasmin et de thym se dégage des massifs de végétaux autour de lui. La route est inégale. Il n'y a pas de son sinon celui des pas. Lourds. Lents. Éreintés. Hésitants peut-être. Le sac pèse une tonne. Et ce n'est rien de le dire. En fait, il a le poids de l'éternité. Infinité de grains de poussières qui se chevauchent et finissent par s'alourdir, sablier gigantesque où cascadent les sabliers et les clepsydres, vide absorbant tout.

Le monde tout autour est coloré. Etrange sensation pour lui que de voir l'océan d'azur du ciel frémir au contact des cimes brunes des montagnes, caresser le ventre des forêts ; et d'observer les rouges, les roses, les jaunes et les violets tourbillonner dans le vert et s'entrelacer. Le monde n'était-il pas fait uniquement de nuances de noir ?

Il soupire. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas sorti. Trop longtemps même. Ils lui ont pourtant souvent répété. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas les entendre. On lui tapote la main. Grunlek lui sourit. Tout va bien. Il sourit en retour et enlève sa main, qu'il caresse inconsciemment, arrachant une grimace à Shin. Il ne le voit pas. Il ne le voit que lui. Lui.

Les nuages tourbillonnent encore longtemps dans l'azur, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas partir. Ils semblent légers. Comment de telles choses, de si lourdes choses, peuvent-elles voler et incarner un peu partout le symbole même de la légèreté, de l'air, de l'insouciance ?

 _Nous, on aurait bien voulu le savoir, hein ?_

Ses doigts se perdent, penseurs, dans les boucles brunes qui coulent sur ses épaules et cachent ses oreilles. Il cherche. Peut-être.

Ils flottent. Et cela devrait leur donner le droit de symboliser la légèreté ? Peut-être sont-ils plein de chagrins. Peut-être veulent-ils tomber. Peut-être qu'ils flottent dans les airs parce que tout le monde veut les voir flotter. Peut-être qu'il existe un monde où tous ces nuages qui obstruent le soleil ne flottent pas et viennent se coucher sur la terre quand ils le veulent, où ils ne font plus ce que l'on veut mais ce qu'ils sentent bon pour eux. Après tout, un cadavre gonflé, ça flotte. Un bout de bois, ça flotte. Une tâche d'huile peut flotter.

Personne ne le dérange. Ils avancent en silence. Dans ce silence. Ce silence pesant. Qui fait craquer votre dos. Qui… Ce silence.

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

[…]

Ils se traînent sous le soleil. Bientôt, _enfin_ , ils vont arriver à la fin de la jetée, après ce qui paraît, _est,_ une éternité. Le sac a été percé et son sable s'est écoulé autour d'eux. Pourtant il est encore plein. Encore plein d'éternité et de jamais. Encore plein d'un peu de tout et de rien. Ici, les rochers arrêtent les vagues, qui viennent inlassablement se briser contre elles. Ils finiront par perdre. Ils le savent. Il le sait. Rien, _ni personne_ , ne peut y résister. Elles s'écrasent et s'écrasent un temps, explosent en gerbes jour après jour mais chaque goutte d'eau passe entre les failles, fissure la peau, rouille le fer, détraque la mécanique des coeurs… finalement, la vague passe et emporte tout le monde, _toi_ , au loin. On vogue à la dérive et notre corps se perd dans l'immensité d'une mer pleine de brouillard. Les marins nous recherchent, sans jamais nous trouver.

Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer.

Ils s'arrêtent.

L'air emplit ses poumons de l'odeur du romarin, des violettes, des coquelicots et des pissenlits. Son coeur ne bat presque plus. Il ne veut plus battre. Il s'y refuse. Pourtant, il vit encore. Avec un coeur à moitié atrophié. Il chuchote à ses oreilles. Effleure sa peau. Caresse ses lèvres. S'engouffre dans ses cheveux. Tente d'emporter ce qu'il peut.

 _Non._

Il ne veut pas. Alors le vent repart. Presque dépité. Le temps passe. L'éternité n'avance pas. Elle continue de rester toujours au même moment, à son début et sa fin. Il n'y a pas de milieu pour l'éternité. Elle est début et fin. Ou elle n'est pas.

Ils savent très bien qu'ils ne doivent rien dire. Ils ne disent rien. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils ne sont que tous les trois. Il a eu tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Mais ils sont les seuls à comprendre qu'il lui faudrait sa propre éternité. Alors ils viennent. Sans rien dire. Ils n'ont pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit cela dit.

Leurs dos leur font mal. Ils ont un peu de mal à respirer. Le temps passe et les corps vieillissent. Comme les rochers, ils finissent par s'effriter. Mais leurs yeux ont toujours le même éclat, la même gentillesse qu'ils transmettent comme ils peuvent. Ils se tiennent la main sans parler. Leurs rides le rassurent. Ils ont appris à se connaître.

Maintenant. _Jamais._

Le nain déleste Balthazar de son sac à dos, le laissant le visage impassible face à la mer, le bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Là-haut, des oiseaux volent. Il tend sa main vers eux. _Qu'ils sont loin…_ Des flammes se créent entre ses doigts et y dansent avant de venir se lover dans le creux de sa main et de disparaître dans trois petits nuages de fumée pourpre. Cela fait longtemps, très longtemps, _trop longtemps_ , qu'il n'a pas fait de magie. Il est rouillé. Tout l'est en lui. Ses os. Son cerveau. Ses articulations. Ses muscles. Sa psychée. Sa magie. Son coeur. Tous ne sont pas rouillés depuis autant de temps. Certains ont subi une pluie continue depuis des années avant de perdre leur plein potentiel alors qu'il a pu suffire d'une soirée de larmes à d'autres pour s'enrayer.

Le demi-élémentaire passe sa main sur sa joue et enlève les larmes silencieuses qui y coulent, ce qui le fait trembler. Il se ressaisit. _Ce n'est pas lui… pas sa main… pas ses doigts._

Là-haut, les mouettes crient. Il sourit encore. Il sait qu'il ne dupe personne. Même pas lui-même. Il a fait traîner ça en longueur. Cela fait longtemps que ça aurait dû être fait. Longtemps qu'il égraine du café dans le lent et insipide cours du temps en espérant le voir devenir noir.

Il tremble encore une fois. Il le sent. Il sent que sous son manteau, sa peau a frissonné. Son écharpe flotte avec le vent, tentant de s'enfuir vers la mer.

Il ne fait rien. Il ne pourrait pas le faire de toutes façons. Le nain se charge de déverrouiller le sceau qui _le_ retient. Shin tient sa main.

Son éternité s'envole. Sous les secousses bienveillantes du nain, grain après grain, elle s'envole vers la mer. Ce torrent gris est aspiré par le vent et semble attiré par l'horizon. Peu à peu, l'urne se vide de son rien. Peu à peu, le temps disparaît. Peu à peu, les couleurs sont aspirées par le trou béant laissé. Peu à peu _il_ s'éloigne de lui. Peu à peu…

Voilà. Le gris nuage d'éternité s'est évaporé. Il est partout à présent. Dans la mer. Dans les fleurs. Dans les oiseaux. Mais pas en lui. Il jette les fleurs à la mer une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui en reste plus. Il n'en laisse que trois. Une pour Shin. Une pour Grunlek. Et la dernière pour la planter. Pour faire pousser partout cette petite chose grisâtre qui _le_ lui rappelle tant. Ils la jettent en même temps. Les deux fleurs se déposent sur l'eau et glissent dessus lentement. Elles s'entrelacent, pèsent, coulent. Ils restent encore immobiles. Le soleil se couche avec difficulté. La couverture noire de la nuit se pose peu à peu sur le lit de la journée et voile le visage de Balthazar.

Un pas après l'autre. Il se retourne. Les cendres dispersées pèsent encore sur son dos, tout comme les années de souvenir et de bonheur. Il ne se sent pas plus léger, au contraire. Il se sent toujours très lourd. Ses pieds quittent difficilement le sol. Une poussière s'est posée sur ses cheveux, les rendant soudainement plus gris qu'avant. Les boucles brunes semblent se pétrifier à son contact. Ses os craquent à chaque pas. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il s'en aille. Comme s'ils voulaient qu'il reste ici pour l'éternité.

L'éternité, il en emporte une seconde avec lui. Une seconde qui tient en un sourire.

 _Son sourire_.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Normalement, on se retrouve le 1er janvier pour le vrai début du recueil de drabbles sur Disgaea, qui durera normalement tout le long du mois de janvier.  
Merci de votre attention !**


End file.
